Home Sweet Home
by Shanii21
Summary: When Sarah Black died, life for the Blacks changed. Fast forward to 2006: Rachel graduates from university and goes back to La Push to visit her family, somewhat prepared to face her demons. What she doesn't expect however, is Paul, a temperamental shape-shifter of an imprintee and a whole load of adventure and drama.


**A/N: **Hi there :) So this is my first Twilight fic, and well basically, I came across a great Paul/Rachel, and I was hooked - I couldn't, for the life of me, stop reading, so the obsessive teen that I am, I went off in search for more, but I didn't get much. Some weren't properly written, or long enough, or detailed enough - well you get the idea. So I thought, why don't I try my hands at it? And so I did. Of course, it's not very detailed, and there's no bit of Paul, well not yet. I wanna do this one step at a time. Plus, I don't have the books with me [I'm still on Summer], so I don't have all my facts straight. [If I have got anything wrong, please let me know, and I'm sorry if this chap's a bit boring and slow]

But anyhoo, I hope you enjoy this, and if you, leave me a review. [If I get a good outcome, I'll continue writing :)]

**Disclaimer**: I dont own Twilight. I own my very own copy of Breaking Dawn though :)

**

* * *

****A Step Nearer Home**

"Hello?" Came a manly, deep voice.

"Daddy?" Rachel managed to get out. She was controlling her tears and her sobs, but she needed to talk to someone. She needed Billy.

"Rachel? Is that you? Oh sweetie .." Hi voice was warm and compassionate, and full of shock. This wasn't his daughter – this wasn't Rachel.

"Daddy.. I.." Trailing off, huge, fat tears switched places with her words, and she was full on crying.

Billy didn't say anything for a few minutes. He just let her sit, and cry, and he listened to her sobs, and her pain.

"Rach, honey, come home. Take the next flight out, and … and come back home." His soothing voice appealed to her, and she realized that, that's exactly what she needed, what her heart was screaming, and what she hoped her father would say, and true enough, he did.

She nodded, which was probably silly and useless, seeing as how Billy wasn't in the country, never mind same room as her. But she nodded anyways, slowly and heavily. "Okay." She breathed out. "I'll call when I've landed,"

"Take care, hon," he sighed, his voice thick with emotion.

"I love you dad,"

"Love you more. And Rach? Its going to be alright, okay? It will. Your mother.. she's watching over you, she'll make sure everything's okay again," He sounded so sure and positive, what else could she do, but buy it?

"I hope you're right daddy," She choked out, her voice thick and her eyes, puffy.

"I'll see you tomorrow, honey,"

* * *

Rachel stared incredulously at the white handset that she held in her hand. Did she just agree to go home? Suddenly all her loneliness, and sorrow disappeared, and left her in the sole possession of fear and uneasiness. She clutched the heart pendant on the silver chain her mother had given her. It always helped her relax, but right then, all it did was send a rush of longing for her mother. She fell onto her single bed, and groaned, hoping with all her heart, that La Push would give her, all the answers and closure, warmth and love that she'd been yearning for.

* * *

Billy hung up and stared out of the window. What was going on? He shook his head and sighed. _Oh Sarah, where are you? Why did you leave us and go?_ He felt a lump form in his throat, and decided to go find Jake. He wouldn't cry. Not now. He could only hope, whatever it was Rachel was going through, she'd figure it out here, at **home**, where it all started.

He heard Jacob's booming laughter, followed by Embry and Quil, as they walked into the kitchen through the backdoor.

"Hey Jake?" Billy shouted.

"Yea dad?" Jacob answered, still chuckling with his friends.

"I hope your truck's working,"

"Course it is dad," Jacob grinned and walked towards him. "Why'd you ask?" He took a large bite out of an apple.

"Well, the way you're going through, we're going to need some more food," The duo stared at the nearly bare apple sitting in Jake's palm and burst ot laughing; they were soon joined by Quil and Embry.

Billy began to roll away, a slight smile playing at his lips. "Oh and your sister's coming tomorrow, you're gonna have to pick her up from the airport,"

"Rachel's coming?" His face was one of joy, huge, wide eyes, million dollar smile, and excitement pouring out.

"Yep, Rachel's coming back home, Jake. She's coming home," Billy announced, unable to keep the smile of his face, and rolled off to his room.

* * *

"Hey Jake," Quil began, in between mouthfuls of pizza, "How'd you know Billy was talking about Rachel and not Becca?"

"Because," Jacob smiled, "Rachel always loved it here. Becca wanted to see the world, and undeniably, stay there. They were really different, still are." He laughed, with a faraway look in his eye."I used to tease Rach that she was a Rez girl, and that she'd never ever leave here – she'd marry someone from the Rez, and bring up her children here with him. She'd always get so angry with me, but that's coz' she knew it was true. Rachel was just like my mom –she was her idol, yunno? And it- it.. killed her, when Mom died,"

Suddenly remembering where he was, and who he was with, Jake finished off whatever was left of his apple, and threw the middle bit straight into the dustbin, resulting in 'Whoops' and laughter. Within 5 minutes, his little speech had been forgotten.

They were messing about in the kitchen, when Paul came rushing in, grabbing the bag of chips from Embry's hands. "Hey! Where've you been, man?"

Paul ran his free hand through his short, black hair and collapsed onto the chair beside him. "I went for a run, and Sam told me to go run patrol on the farther side of the rez - he was near the Milwakue line, and so he sent me there. It was a waste of time though, you'll never believe what Sam found," He chucked the empty packet into the dustbin, and looked his Jake in the eye. His face was grave and his brow was creased. He gulped back and breathed "Sam's calling everyone. He's too far off though, so he didn't bother howling. It's urgent." The didn't need to be told twice. Within a second, they were headed towards the forest.

* * *

**A/N: **Well? Review and put me out of my doubting nature and second guessing attitude?


End file.
